


The One With the Dip

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [182]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Didn’t you ever have ballroom dancing in school?”





	The One With the Dip

**Author's Note:**

> So [aredblush](http://aredblush.tumblr.com/) drew some [absolutely adorable dancing art](http://aredblush.tumblr.com/post/168089794154/kotetsu-barnaby-from-the-anime-tiger-bunny) and I just had to write a ficlet to go with it. Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/169348774000/kotetsu-barnaby-from-the-anime-tiger-bunny)

“What,” Barnaby demanded, “are you doing?” 

He glared, or rather, he tried to—it was difficult to hold the glare when he was parallel to the floor and Kotetsu was grinning at him like a complete fool. 

“It’s a dip,” Kotetsu said. “Didn’t you ever have ballroom dancing in school?” 

Barnaby gave him a flat look. “No.”

“I’m not going to drop you,” Kotetsu said.

At that, Barnaby rolled his eyes. “I didn’t think you would.” 

“Hmph.” Kotetsu pulled him back up to standing, but didn’t relinquish his grip on Barnaby’s hand or his waist. “I can’t believe you never had ballroom dancing.” 

“Some of us went to school within the last decade,” Barnaby said. “I thought you didn’t know how to dance.” 

Kotetsu made a face. “I don’t know how to do whatever it is that Blue Rose considers dancing. But this,” he slid his hand from Barnaby’s waist to the small of his back, “I know how to do.” 

The gesture pulled them nose to nose, and Barnaby’s breath hitched. Never mind that they’d been together for months now, Kotetsu still knew how to make his heart race. 

“There’s not any music,” Barnaby pointed out.

Kotetsu grinned. “I can fix that.” 

He started humming, something soft and slow that Barnaby didn’t recognize, and swayed them to the beat. It was just swaying, not actual dancing, and Barnaby felt compelled to point this out, but he was finding it hard when Kotetsu was being so damned romantic. And he really didn’t want it to stop. 

He turned his head slightly, so they were cheek to cheek. “Just promise you won’t dip me again.” 

Kotetsu kissed the corner of his jaw. “I promise.” 

Barnaby rested his head on Kotetsu’s shoulder. “Good.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
